the crow: beyond vengeance
by stormcrow highmoon
Summary: black vengeance on wheels follows a black crow of doom
1. Default Chapter

THE CROW R

BEYOND VENGEANCE PART ONE

BY STORMCROW HIGHMOON

CHAPTER ONE:

The snow had been falling all night, now it glittered in the early morning sunlight. Under a mound of snow lay the dead naked body of a sixteen year old girl.

A large oak tree spread it's branches over the body. A large crow landed on one of the lower branches.

"CAW!" the crow called out and a a peal of thunder shook the sky.

Under the snow the girls eyes opened. Panic assailed her as she fought her way to the surface, breaking through she pulled herself free. Then she collapsed onto her back screaming like a lost soul.

"CAW!" called the crow again.

The girl raised her eyes to the bird. Hypnotized, she watched it spread it's wings and glide to a branch above another mound of snow.

Holding her arms tightly to her she walked shivering over to the mound of snow the crow watched over.

"Amber," the girl whispered. "My name is Amber."

She started to dig thru the snow, slowly at first then with more urgency. She kept digging until she uncovered the body if another girl.

"No." she cried. "Jenn."

That's when they hit her, the last moments of her life. She screamed as the memories tore through her mind, body and soul. She remembered how she and Jenn had been attacked, raped and beaten until death

Mercifully took them. Rage took her then.

"NO!" She screamed. "DAMNIT! NO!"

"CAW!" Cried the crow.

Amber looked up at the bird and another peal of thunder shook the sky.

"I know," Amber said softly. "I know know why I've been brought back. I know what I have to do." she stood up. "I must find the ones who did this to us, I must find them and make them pay."

The crow cawed to her and took flight. She ran following the bird. The crow lead her to an old house deep in the woods.

She knocked but there was no answer. She tried the door and found it to be unlocked. Pushing the door open she entered the house. It was empty except for a dresser and mirror with what looked like makeup on it and a closed wardrobe.

The crow landed on the mirror and called to her. she walked over to the dresser and looked at the bird, then down at the makeup.

She opened a container and found white base makeup. She spread it on untile her face was a white mask.

She then took a tube of black lipstick and starting at her forehead drew a line down to her left eye and continued down to her cheek. She did the same thing to the other eye. tshe did her lips and drew a line from the corners of her mouth across each cheek. Her face looked like a clown.

The crow then flew over to the wardrobe and called to her again.

She opened the doors and found it full of black clothes. She slipped on a skintight long sleeved black top, then a pair of black jeans, black boots, and finally a black leather longcoat.

With the crow on her shoulder she left the house. The crow took flight and went around the back of the house. Behind there amber found an old road leading back to the city and a vintage Harley Davidson motorcycle.

She mounted the Harely and turned on the ignition, Kicked the starter and the motor roared to life. The crow cawed and flew down the road. She followed.

Black vengeance on wheels followimg a black crow of doom.


	2. chapter two

THE CROW R

BEYOND VENGEANCE PART ONE:

BY STORMCROW HIGHMOON

CHAPTER TWO

Into Grant City rode black vengeance. Amber followed the crow through the winding streets of the city, Finally the crow alighted on a signpost above the door of a small building called Jeff Tattoo Parlor.

The crow flew through a broken window and landed on a high shelf. Through the crow's eyes, Amber could see what the crow saw. There was a man behind a counter along the back wall of the place. There were tattoo designs on the walls.

The man looked up and saw the crow. He grinned widely, "I'll be damned, a late night visitor."

Then there came a knocking on the front door.

"We're closed," he yelled. The knocking came again, more persistantly. He rached under his counter and pulled out an desert eagle magnum.

at that moment the door shattered inward sending jagged peices of razor sharp glass flying across the room. glass shards gashed the man's face, arms and hands making blood pour down his face. He looked at the girl who had destroyed his door.

"BITCH!" He yelled raising the gun and shot her in the chest. She staggered and laughed whilew he watched in horror as the bullet hole closed by itself. He fired four more shot's into her and she laughed again.

"DON"T YOU EVER FUCKING DIE!" he screamed as she came for him. She snatched the gun from his trembling hands andhit him with the barrel of the gun knocking him back.

she sat crossed legged on the counter. "Hi Jeff" she said queitly.

Jeff looked at her. "Who are you." He whimpered.

"Don't you know me Jeff, she asked. "After All you killed me."

"Your'e that lesbian bitch. But we killed you, you and your'e lover. I't can't be you, your'e dead."

"Bingo!" she cried. "You won the prize." and she hit him again.

"You're going to pay," she said sweetly."You and your friends. Now You're going to tell me where to find Willy."

"Willy?' he gasped. "Yea I can tell you where he is. He's down at the biker bar, You know, the one by the old school."

"Very good Jeff ." she said. "Now one more question."

" If I answer it will you let me live?" He asked hopefully.

"Who knows" Amber told him. "You might get lucky."

"What do you want to know?' he asked.

Amber replied, "Simple. Why did you kill us."

"Jackob, He's our boss. He believes God wants him to cleanse the world of inpurities. That included you as he saw that gays and lesbians as inpurities."

"Thank you Jeff." she told him.

"Does that me you'll let me live?"

In answer Amber rammed the barrell of the gun into his mouth , shattering his teeth.

"Geuss this isn't you're lucky day." She pulled the trigger and blew out the back off his skull spraying the wall be hind him with blood and parts of gray bain matter.

The mess formed a pattern. The shape of a crow.

END CHAPTER TWO.


	3. Chapter 3

THE CROW R

BEYOND VENGEANCE PART ONE:

BY STORMCROW HIGHMOON

CHAPTER THREE:

Amber pulled into the parking area of the biker bar and parked her motorcycle. With the crow on her shoulder she walked in and took a look around her. The crow left her shoulder and landed on the beer stained bar next to a big rough looking man.

As she walked through the crowds towards the bar, the bikers gave out catcalls and yelled what they'd like to do to a hot young girl like her.

One biker tried to grope her breasts. She caught his hand in a vise like grip and broke three of his fingers. He cried out in pain and backed away holding his hand.

Finally reaching the bar she sat on a empty barstool next to the man.

"Hey Willy," Amber purred," Life treating you good?"

Willy turned and looked at her.  
You looke familiar, do I know you?"

"Amber smiled,"You should, you killed me."

As recogniction came into his eyes,Amber grabbed the back of his head and slammed him face first into the bar breaking his nose.

"Bitch!" Roared the bartender, pulling out a double barrelled 12 gauge shotgun. He blasted both barrels into her stomache.

She staggered and then laughed as the massive wound closed. snatching the empty shotgun from the stunned bartender, she swung it like a baseball bat and crushed his skull. He was dead before he even hit the floor.

The bikers surrounded her with knives and poolsticks in their hands. Snatching her desert eagle from her waist band, she fired into the face of the first biker at point blank range. His face seemed to collapse inward and the back of his skull blew out. Her next shot caught another biker in the chest. The massive slug pulverized his heart and bew out leaving a massive exit wound.

The bikers had had enough of this painted bitch from hell. They ran.

She heard whimpering from behind the bar. She jumped up on the bar and found willy.

"Hi love." she crooned "Having a bad day? Momma can fix thar and make it all better.

She knelt next to him." Tell me where Taylor is and I'll make it all go away."

"The garage on fith and main."Willy soobbed. "That's where he hangs, please don't kill me, please we had no choice."

"SHH Willy It's okay" she took his face into her hands. "SHH"

Her thumbs dug into his eye sockets causing massive bleeding. With a quick wrench she broke his neck and let him fall to the floor. The blood from his eyes made a puddle next to his head. The puddle was shaped like a Crow.

TO BE CONTINUED.


End file.
